


Are You?

by ibelieve_whiteflag_aslansdefender



Series: They Know [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (he thinks he will anyway), Angst, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Based on Hanging Tree Song, Crying Gwaine, Crying Gwen, Death could not stop Arthur from finding out what Gwaine knows about Merlin, F/M, Gen, Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Hurt Merlin, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Merlin Dies (Merlin), Merlin misses Freya, Merlin mourning Freya, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Part One of the They Know Series, Past Character Death, Poor Merlin, Protective Gwaine, Sad, Sad Merlin (Merlin), Scared Merlin, Well he tries, Worried Arthur, Worried Gwaine, he thinks maybe he already has, they all find out, worried everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieve_whiteflag_aslansdefender/pseuds/ibelieve_whiteflag_aslansdefender
Summary: Gwaine's rough voice stopped. Broke. He looked up from the battered journal- grey eyes swimming with tears.Where All Warlocks Die





	Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I got this idea while listening to the song, Hanging Tree, from the movie Hunger Games. I used a lot of their lyrics and changed some of the words for purpose of my story, but the original work and credit goes to them- go check it out, it breaks my heart!
> 
> BBC owns Merlin, I just get the credit for my portreyal of a very loved and used fanfiction idea:)
> 
> The song I used and adapted slightly were originally written by Suzanne Collins, so all rights to the song go to her, again, it's not mine!  
> Only the plot and the way I used the characters is mine.  
> And God gives my words so they, and anything that comes from them go to him.  
> So really I get no credit :)
> 
> Have a great day guys!

 

_"Are you? Are you?_  
_Coming to the pire?_  
_They burnt up a man_  
_They say who murdered three_  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met at midnight_  
_In the glowing pire_

 

_Are you? Are you?_  
_Coming to the pire?_  
_Where dead man called out_  
_For his love to flee_  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met at midnight_  
_In the glowing pire_

 

_Are you? Are you?_  
_Coming to the pire?_  
_Where I told you to run_  
_So we'd both be free_  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met at midnight_  
_In the glowing pire_

 

_Are you? Are you?_  
_Coming to the pire?_  
_You've been burnt before_  
_I pushed you out to sea_  
_But strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met at midnight_  
_In the glowing pire_

 

_Are you? Are you?_  
_Coming to the pire?_  
_Where I told you to run_  
_So we'd …"_

 

 

 

 

Gwaine's rough voice stopped. Broke. He looked up from the battered journal- grey eyes swimming with tears.

"W-why does he think-" Arthur's voice trembled- he couldn't finish the words. Gwen whimpered beside him, hands over her mouth, tears spilling over chocolate eyes. He numbly reached over and enfolded her against him. 

"The only context is- _oh Merlin-_ " The confused worry in Gwaine's voice shifted to understanding- mourning.

"What- what is it Gwaine! Did you find it- do you know-" Arthur lunged toward his knight but Gwaine shook his head fiercly, hands shaking as he shut the journal with a soft snap, turning it away from Arthur, as though protecting it from him. Protecting Merlin from him. Red flashed before his eyes- charged through his veins.

"Give it or I'll break your wrist and take it myself."

"No- no Arthur, it doesn't say-"

Arthur grabbed the fragile book in Gwaine's hand, ripping it away from the knight- death itself couldn't have kept it from him. It was imbecilic of Gwaine to think he could. No one would top him him from saving his brother! The book fell open as if by fate to the exact page. Arthur winced as he skimmed past Merlin's scrawl and the tear stained- both Merlin's old and his knights new. But he couldn't find any other context- 

_ Oh. _

 

The title. 

 

_** Where All Warlocks Die ** _

 

_ Oh, Merlin.... _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If your wondering how this ends, I have the ending as the second part of the series, if your interested in checking it out.
> 
> I love you all- have a beautiful day!


End file.
